An Unexpected Couple (A Patrome story)
by sibunasparkles
Summary: Okay, so it's the start of a new term, and Patricia has just broken up with Eddie, and Jerome likes Patrica. Mara still likes Jerome. And Alfie comes into his own love story at the end. Sorry it's so short. I'll add more next weekend. Sorry guy! :( Hope you enjoy it! Please will you comment?
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Couple (A Patrome story)

-Jerome's POV-

I can't believe it. Patricia broke up with Eddie. Finally. It felt so wrong seeing them together. Now I finally have a chance with her. She looked so beautiful-

"Hey, Jerome!" Alfie walked into our room, looking completely idiotic.

I laughed. "Alfie. What are you wearing?"

"Laugh if you want. But this is all for Willow. New term, new girlfriend, new look." Alfie posed.

"I seem to remember you saying that last term, Alfie." I laughed again.

"Yeah, well, this time I mean it, mate." Alfie struck a different pose. "There will be more magic this year. The Amazing Alfredo is back."

"Oh really? Well, so is Amber." I grinned. "Well, it seems like you're in quite the dilemma, mate. I'll leave you to it, then."

I followed the scent of cookies to the kitchen.

"Hi, Jerome. Did you have a nice holiday?" Patricia greeted me. She still looked amazing. She always does.

"Hi, Trixie. I heard you and Eddie spilt up. So tell me, how does it feel being dumped?" I didn't want to be so mean to her, but she only likes bad boys.

"For you information, Gerbil, I spilt up with him. Not that it's any of your concern." Patricia snapped at me. She's so cute when she's angry.

"Where's your twin, Williamson? I bet Eddie liked her better. Sorry your plan worked too well." If Eddie liked Piper better, he was an idiot.

-Patricia's POV-

"Why don't you just shut it, Clarke?" I snapped. Honestly, if he was a tad nicer, he might be cute. Not that I'd go for him, of course. Mara's still madly in love with him and I still liked Eddie.


	2. Chapter 2

-Patricia's POV-

I glared at Jerome for what seemed like hours.

"Hey, Jerry! Patricia. Hey." Eddie walked in.

"Eddie." I regarded him coldly. He still looks amazing.

"Have a pleasant break, Miller?" Jerome smirked. "So tell me, why did you dump Trixie? Fall for Piper instead?"

"It was a mutual break-up. Jerome." Eddie growled.

"No it wasn't. I spilt up with you, remember?"

"Why did you break up with me, Yakker?" Eddie looked at me with big brown eyes.

"Oh, don't you dare act innocent, Eddie. You know why."

"No I don't. Can't you tell me? We can work it out," Eddie pleaded.

"We can't, Eddie!" I snapped.

-Jerome's POV-

I watched Trixie and Miller fight. Yes! That is one couple that is never, ever, ever, getting back together. She looks so beautiful-

Alfie walked in, still wearing the stupid outfit he had on earlier. ( cgi/set?id=76430303)

I started laughing again. "Did you see Willow or Amber?"

"No. I'm avoiding them like the plague."


	3. Chapter 3

-Eddie's POV-

What did I do? Everything was going fine. At least, that's what I thought. I still like her. A lot. She looks so beautiful. Alfie looks so stupid. I don't think he knows he's wearing girl jeans. He thinks he's going to get a girlfriend in that? I guess Amber was a better influence on him then Willow was.

"Alfie!" Amber ran into the room and hugged Alfie.

"Yakker. Please tell me what I did," I begged.

"No." She glared at me. She's so cute when she's angry. I miss her. I walked out, disappointed, into my room.

"Hey, Eddie!" Fabian smiled.

"Oh. Hey, Fabian." I sighed inwardly. I had hoped to be alone.

"What's wrong, Buddy?" Fabian asked.

"Just…girl problems." I shook my head.

"Sorry to hear that, mate. Did you guys have a fight or something?" Fabian asked.

"Or something," I mumbled. "She broke up with me out of the blue And now she won't tell me what I did."

Fabian gave me a look. "Did you not check your wall?"

"No, my laptop broke so I haven't gone online all summer. Why?" I asked.

"You should check it now, mate. That might help explain why. You can use my laptop." Fabian patted me on the back and left.

I signed into my account. Immediately, several messages popped up. All from the same blonde girl I had dated for like a week years ago. Ally Fitz is like a real-life Barbie doll. She's pretty I'll admit. But she's all surface and no substance.

**Ally Fitz really misses Eddie Miller**

**Ally Fitz really wants to get back together with Eddie Miller**

**Ally Fitz: Hey Eddie. I really miss you. I had a lot fun last night. It was fun catching up with you last night! Can't wait to see you later at Alex's party!**

**Ally Fitz: Eddie, I know that kiss last night didn't mean anything to you. But it did to me.**

"Oh, no," I sighed. That's why she hates me. But it was an accident! And she kissed me! I didn't kiss her!

_I walked inside the house to get some quiet. I saw Ally crying on the couch. I sat down next to her._

"_What's wrong, Ally?" I asked._

_She looked at me, her mascara tears running down her face. "I just saw my boyfriend kissing my best friend. And he dumped me after I caught them." _

"_Oh. I'm really sorry, Ally." _

_She stared at me for a second, and then she kissed me. _

"_I…I have to go." She ran out crying. _

Oh, man. I have to explain to Patricia.


	4. Chapter 4

-Jerome's POV-

I found Patricia in her room listening to Sick Puppies and crying. I know, Patricia crying? Doesn't sound like Patricia at all.

"Trixie? Are you okay?" I asked, stepping into her room.

"I'm fine." Patricia wiped her eyes. "You tell no one you saw me crying or I swear, I will-"

"Patricia. There's nothing wrong with dropping your force field once in a while. It's what makes us human, and not robots. Now, tell me what's wrong." I sat down next to her and awkwardly put my arm around her to comfort her.

"Like you would care, Clarke!" She snapped.

"Maybe I do! Have you ever thought of that?" I can't believe I just said that.

"Fine. You really want to know?" She snapped.

"I really want you to stop crying. It's not natural." I joked.

She smiled a little. "Eddie…cheated on me. Which is why I broke up with him."

"Sorry to hear that, Trixie. Is that why you're crying? Over Miller? That guy's not worth you're tears."

"Hey, Jerry! Are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Eddie walked into the room, furious.

"Excuse me? I'm your ex-girlfriend, thank you." Patricia snapped. "And you're one to talk!"

"Yakker, you don't know what you're talking about!" Eddie said.

"She doesn't? Because Ally Fitz misses and kisses you." I interjected with a smirk.

"Shut up, Jerome! Do you mind giving us some privacy?" Eddie glared at me.

"Lady's choice. Do I leave or stay?" I looked at Jerome.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Jerome." Patricia crossed her arms.

"Patricia. Ally kissed me. It didn't mean anything. I love you." Eddie stared at Patricia, his eyes pleading with her.

"Save it for someone who cares." Patricia snapped.

"But-" Eddie protested.

"Get out, Eddie." Patricia said.

"Patricia-"

"Get out! You too, Jerome!" Patricia yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

-Patricia's POV-

I slammed the door in their faces. I can't believe I just admitted that stuff to Jerome. And Eddie! The nerve of that guy! Uggh!

"Patty? Are you okay?" Joy walked into our room.

I collapsed on my bed with my face down. "Just leave me here to die."

"Patricia. What's wrong? And did I just see Eddie and Jerome fighting in the hallway? What's going on?"

-Eddie's POV-

After Patricia slammed the door in our faces, I turned to Jerome.

"What was that man? You know Patricia is my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend," Jerome reminded me.

"Well, I plan on getting her back. We belong together and nothing you do or say will change that, Jerry!"

"She's not going to get back together with you. You cheated on her." Jerome looked like he wanted to slap me.

"Not right now, but she will."

"How could you even say that? How could you even cheat on her?" Jerome looked at me. I couldn't read his face.

"I didn't. Well, I didn't want to. I saw my ex at my friend's party. She was crying so I asked her what was wrong. Then she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back or lead her on in any way. She just kissed me before I could react. I don't have any feelings for her. She's like a Barbie doll. She's all superficial."

I guess that was too much for Jerome to take. The next thing I knew, he punched me in the jaw.

"What was that for?" I can't believe Jerome snapped like that.

"For not realizing what you have! For being a jerk!" Jerome shouted.

"You like Patricia. Don't you?" Jerome didn't say anything. "Answer me!"

"What does it matter?" Jerome looked at me. "The damage is done. Eddie, bottom line is you kissed someone who wasn't Patricia. You won't get another chance with her. Ever. And I? I will never get a chance with her. Period. So it doesn't matter if I do like her or not. It won't happen. For me or you. So, yeah, we can dream all we want and be in denial but it won't do anything. Patricia needs a friend right now. Not Joy, who will only talk about boys. Not Mara, who will spit out some facts about relationships. Not Fabian, who will do the same thing as Mara. Not you or Alfie, who will only make it worse. She needs me as a friend, Eddie. So, that's all I'm going to be for her. A friend."


	6. Chapter 6

-Jerome's POV-

Eddie stared quietly at me. I know, I know. I was being nice. And thinking of someone other than me. Don't tell anyone. I'll have to play a prank on Alfie to make up for my niceness.

"Why you?" He asked, staring at the floor.

"Well we've already eliminated everyone else Unless you want Benji to comfort her instead. I could give him a ring, and then he could jump on a flight and run right into Trixie's arms." I knew I crossed a line. I could see it in his face.

"Shut up, Jerome." Eddie looked like he was trying to control his anger.

"You don't deserve her, Eddie." I looked at Eddie.

"What are you two doing here?" Joy walked up to us. "Are you fighting over Patty? What's this about Benji coming? Why doesn't Eddie deserve Patricia? Do you like her, Jerome? What about poor Mara? She still likes you, you know. And Eddie-"

"Shut up, Mercer! Geez, you're annoying!" I snapped.

"You overheard us, huh?" Eddie asked at the same time.

"Yes I did, and better being annoying than being a gerbil, Gerbil." Joy looked at us. "Now, answer my questions."

"There were so many. I don't remember them all. You're just as bad as Willow now, Joy." I answered with a smirk.

"I am not, and never will be as bad as Willow!" Joy screamed

"Not yet. But almost." I started to walk away as Joy walked into her room.

"Wait. Jerome." Eddie called after me,

"What, Eddie? I thought we were done talking." I started walking again.

"No. We weren't. We need to talk." Eddie stopped me.

"There's nothing to talk about." I replied.

"Yes. There is." Eddie stopped me again.

"So talk. But make it snappy. I have to mess with Alfie." I crossed my arms.

"Look, I get what you were saying back there. But it was a misunderstanding. I get right now she just needs a friend. As much as I don't like it, she needs you to be a friend right now. But, make no mistake, her and I will get back together. Maybe not now, but we will." Eddie smiled. "So, don't get too friendly with her."

"Hey!" Patricia stormed up to us. "I'm a person, not some delicate porcelain doll who will break at a single touch. I'm a big girl, and perfectly able to make my own choices. So, butt out!"

"Trixie!" I called after her.

"Yacker!" Eddie called at the same time.

"Leave me alone!" Patricia yelled over her shoulder.

"Let her be alone for a while, Eddie." I stopped him.

"Why? So you could swoop in and save the day?" Eddie glared at me.

"It's not like that, man. We need to give her space. At least, for a little while." I walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

~One Month Later~

-Eddie's POV-

It's been over a month since I agreed to give Patricia her space. It's been painfully long. I walked down to breakfast with Fabian, not hearing what he was saying I was too busy thinking about Patricia. And what Jerome said.

"What do think, Eddie?" Fabian snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sounds great, dude, yeah." I said as we walked into the kitchen. "Hey Patricia." She was talking to Jerome, as usual.

"Hi, Eddie." Patricia shifted uncomfortably.

"Brrr. It's freezing in here," Alfie joked.

Patricia gave Alfie a death glare. "Why don't you come up with your own material?"

"Look, Yacker. Can we talk? In private?" I asked.

"Fine." She followed me out in the hall.

"Look, I know I messed up. And I am sorry. If I could relive that night, I never would've gone to that party. But I can't just rewind the past. I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"Look, Eddie. I forgive you-" Patricia started.

"You do? That's great!" I wanted to pick her up and twirl her in the air.

"Wait. You didn't let me finish. I forgive you, but we're still broken up." Patricia started.

"But if you forgive me-" I was so confused.

"I forgive, but I don't know if I'll be able to trust you ever again." Patricia gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Eddie. But we can still be friends or whatever that cliché saying is."

-Jerome's POV-

After Patricia and Eddie left, I went to eavesdrop on them. I smiled when Patricia said that they were never ever ever getting back together. Like, ever. Wow. I really just quoted Taylor Swift in my mind, didn't I? Uggh. I've been hanging out with my stupid sister too much.

"Jerome? Were you listening?" Patricia asked me.

"What? Um, no! Not at all. I was just checking the walls for rats. It's all clear. We're good. No rats in Anubis House. Everything's alright, though. No rats here." I tried to think quickly. Give me a break! I said tried.

"Jerry, that's not cool!" Eddie did that weird thing he does with his eyebrows.

"And you're cool? Mr. All-American Cheater?" I raised my eyebrows like a normal person would.

"Jerome! That wasn't exactly cool either." Patricia scolded. "Both of you need to stop fighting with each other! I don't know what your problem is with each other, but both of you need to stop it. You're acting like little children!""


	8. Chapter 8

~one week later~

-Patricia's POV-

I walked down to breakfast with Jerome. I can't believe Eddie tried to kiss me! After I told him we were never, ever, ever getting back together. Uggh. Did I just quote that blonde singer Joy likes? What is wrong with me? Listening to singers who only whine about their exes in a song, instead of good bands like Sick Puppies?

"Trixie? You okay?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." I answered, then regretted it because of what happened next.

"A dangerous combination. What about?" Jerome nudged me.

"None of your business, Clarke," I snapped.

"So it's either about me or Eddie then, isn't it?" Jerome stopped to look at me.

"How did you guess that?" I turned to look at him.

"All you think about these days is either me or him." Jerome responded.

"Not true." Well, partially true.

"So, which is it this time? Me or him?" Jerome started to walk again.

"Both," I admitted.

"Both? Is it good or bad?" Jerome asked.

"Both, again."

"How can it be both?" Jerome stopped again.

"Well. I was thinking about Eddie, all the good times we had, how he cheated on me, how I still like him. I was thinking about you, how much of a friend you've been, how I like you, how Mara is still in love with you and I'm breaking the girl code." Did I really just tell him all that? I really need to stop talking every once in-

"You still like me, Yakker?" Eddie was apparently right behind us.

"You were eavesdropping? Who's the rat now?" I heard Jerome ask, but I ran.

"Trixie! Wait!" Jerome ran after me. "What you were saying before, about Mara, there's nothing going on between me and her. Look, I like you. Okay? I really like you. But, even if you do get back with Eddie, well…I will still be here for you. Whatever you. You need a friend, I'll be a friend. No matter what happens, okay?"

Impulsively, I kissed him. That was the sweetest thing ever. But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it.

"JEROME!" Eddie yelled.

"Patricia!" Mara sounded hurt.

But we didn't stop for them. In that brief moment, before we pulled apart at the sound of our friends' rages, in that one moment, nothing else mattered.

Uggh! Joy's music has made me cheesy! Well that's just great!

****This was not the last chapter. There will be two more chapters, which I will update next weekend, or if I work really hard, one might go up today*********


	9. Chapter 9

-Patricia's POV-

After we broke apart, I looked at Mara. Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Mara. I-" I couldn't think of what to say.

"How could you, Patricia?" Mara started to really cry now. I didn't mean to make her cry. She started to run away.

"Mara! Mara, wait!" I ran after her. Great. Now I get to have a chat with three people. Nothing I love more than a heart-to-heart. What's better than talking about feelings with your ex, your former best friend, and your current crush all in one day? (Do I really need to tell you I was being sarcastic?)

I chased Mara into our room.

"We need to talk," I sat down next to Mara.

"I have nothing to say to you. We don't need to talk." Mara rolled over on her bed.

"Okay, fine. I'll talk. You listen. Mara, I'm sorry that you're hurt right now. I'm sorry that I'm the reason you're crying right now. Look, I really tried to not like Jerome. I really did. But I think, with Eddie and I just breaking up, I was mad at him for cheating. I put up walls. Jerome was the only one who seemed to care. He took down most of my walls. I guess I just wanted to know what it would be like. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. And I hope this speech wasn't too bad. I really am rubbish at his sort of thing." Mara was silent, so I got up and left.

"How'd it go, Trixie?" Jerome asked, walking towards the door.

"Oh. I-" His left eye was bruised. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Well, I tried to talk to the American but he just sort of lost it. I'm fine." Jerome shrugged it off.

"Well, then, time to have a cheery talk with my ex, then!" I sighed and waked to his room.

"Why would you punch Jerome?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I was angry. I apologize for his eye. I didn't think I could do that much damage." Eddie was laying on his bed, casually looking at a magazine.

"Eddie!" I snapped. "Why are you taking this so casually? It's not like you traded football cards."

Eddie put down his magazine and looked at me. "You're right. And you must have something to say. So, just say it."

"I don't have anything to say. I think you should talk now."

"Okay, fine. A first, but fine. Look, I don't understand why you won't believe me. You said you forgive me, but you don't trust me." Eddie looked at me.

"I believe you about Ally. But, we haven't been okay for a long while before that. It was over before we broke up. You need to move on. I'm sorry." I turned and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10, part 1

CHAPTER 10 PART 1 OF 2

-Jerome's POV-

I knocked on Mara's door after Trixie left.

"Go away, Patricia!" Mara shouted.

"It's not Paricia. Mara? It's me. Will you please open up the door? I think we should talk."

Mara opened the door. "What? I'm a little tired of 'talking' today."

"Mara, we need to talk." I cleared my throat. "Trust me, this conversation is making me uncomfortable, but we need to have it. You and I, what we had, it was, it was like—"

"Oh, cut to the chase, Jerome!" Mara rolled her eyes.

I sighed and started to talk about something I never like talking about-my feelings. "Mara, I loved you. "

"But?" Mara prodded.

"I loved you for your innocence, your brains. You are perfect. But you belong to someone else. You and I, we're not meant to be a couple. We could be best friends or really good friends, but not a couple. We were never meant to be. You need someone almost as smart as you are. Who knows the first digits of pi-"

"3.14159" Mara smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Isn't Patricia your friend?" I asked.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything-" Mara started.

"Don't friends just want friends to be happy?" I asked.

"Well, yes, that is-" Mara answered.

"So, why can't you let Patricia and I be happy?"

"I thought you loved me. You told me you loved me. Then you broke my heart. I don't want the same thing to happen to her." Mara sighed.

"Mara. I do love you. But there's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. I am and always have been in love with Patricia. I can't explain it. I tried to deny it, tried to push my feelings away. Once I realized that I was in love with her, it became impossible. I promise you, I won't hurt her. I'm sorry I hurt you."

(Hey guys! Sorry that the first part is so short! I promise part 2 will be longer than my other chapters. I'll try to update part 2 by tomorrow)


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

Chapter 10 Part 2

-Patricia's POV-

I stormed out of Eddie's room.

"Patricia! Hey, wait." Eddie was running after me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Can we talk?" Eddie pleaded.

"We already did." I turned around.

"Well, I didn't talk." Eddie stopped me again.

"So? Talk if you have to." I crossed my arms.

"Patricia. You might think that we were over a long time ago, but it's not over between us. Not for me. Not by a long shot. And I will fight for you every second of every day. I won't give up. Some things are worth fighting for. And you're worth it." Eddie kissed me.

I pushed him off. "Eddie."

"How do you look at someone you love and just tell yourself it's time to walk away?" Was Eddie quoting that stupid cheesy movie Joy made me watch?

"Don't even say that, Eddie! You don't love me. You're just getting all alpha male on me. And it's getting creepy. Please back off and leave me alone."

"I just want you to be happy, Yakker." Eddie sighed. "Okay. I'll back off. I won't give up, but I'll back off."

I walked outside. I wasn't sure where I was going. I had to get out of there.

"Trixie! Wait!" Jerome ran after me.

"Just let me be alone for a while, Jerome." I said.

"Okay, but wherever you go, I'll be here waiting for you to come back." Jerome watched me leave.

I put on my headphones and started to listen to Sick Puppies.

_Tell me when it's over_

_Wake me when I'm sober_

_The scars too hard to hide_

_I should've known better_

_If only I could be strong enough to see that it's over_

_I wish I'd never met you_

_'Cause you were supposed to be coming back to me_

_Where are you now?_

_I should've known better_

I ran back to Anubis House. Eddie would just hurt me again. It's Jerome.

"Welcome back, Trixie. Have a nice walk?" Jerome greeted me.

"It was super. How was your talk with Mara?" I asked.

"She wants you to be happy and doesn't want to stand in your way."

"Where have I heard that before?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." I leaned in and kissed Jerome.

"How was your talk with Eddie?" Jerome asked.

"He just wants me to be happy." We kissed again.

*****Hi Guys! Let me know if you want me to write an epilogue to this chapter! I was thinking of writing one to see how the other members of Anubis House would react to their relationship*******


	12. Epilogue part 1

Epilogue, Part 1

-Eddie's POV-

Everyone was at dinner except for Patricia and Jerome. Mara was sitting down at the corner of the table, quietly wiping tears from her eyes. Clearly, she was letting Jerome go. Great. Now she date him without breaking the girl code. Whatever that is.

Patricia and Jerome walked in, holding hands. Oh, so now they're all couple-ly? Just great.

"Hi, you two. Are you an item now?" Amber asked.

"Yeah-" Patricia started to talk.

"Patricia! How could you?" Joy glared at her.

"What do you mean?" Patricia knitted her eyebrows together. She's so beautiful. How could I be so stupid to let her go?

"I mean Mara loves him!" Joy yelled. Go Joy. Tell her how much she's hurting her friends.

"No, Joy. I'm fine. Really." Mara forced herself to smile. No, Mara! Tell her you're hurting!

"Then, what about me?" Joy asked, starting to cry.

"What about you?" Patricia looked even more confused.

"I like Jerome!" Joy shouted. Whoa. What? That's great news!

"I didn't know I was such a stud." Jerome popped his collar, causing Patricia to laugh.

When did Jerome become the stud instead of me? I'm the stud! I'm the one girls want to date, not Jerome!

"That's because you're not." I said out loud.

"Aw, is Miller jealous that I'm getting all the attention?" Jerome gave me the fake sympathy eyes. I swear I wanted to punch him. Again.

"How's that black eye, Clarke?" I snapped.

"Eddie!"" Patricia scolded me.

"Patricia, I hate you." Joy left the room.

"Well, that was entertaining." Alfie said, causing Amber to punch him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 10 Part 2

-Patricia's POV-

I stormed out of Eddie's room.

"Patricia! Hey, wait." Eddie was running after me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Can we talk?" Eddie pleaded.

"We already did." I turned around.

"Well, I didn't talk." Eddie stopped me again.

"So? Talk if you have to." I crossed my arms.

"Patricia. You might think that we were over a long time ago, but it's not over between us. Not for me. Not by a long shot. And I will fight for you every second of every day. I won't give up. Some things are worth fighting for. And you're worth it." Eddie kissed me.

I pushed him off. "Eddie."

"How do you look at someone you love and just tell yourself it's time to walk away?" Was Eddie quoting that stupid cheesy movie Joy made me watch?

"Don't even say that, Eddie! You don't love me. You're just getting all alpha male on me. And it's getting creepy. Please back off and leave me alone."

"I just want you to be happy, Yakker." Eddie sighed. "Okay. I'll back off. I won't give up, but I'll back off."

I walked outside. I wasn't sure where I was going. I had to get out of there.

"Trixie! Wait!" Jerome ran after me.

"Just let me be alone for a while, Jerome." I said.

"Okay, but wherever you go, I'll be here waiting for you to come back." Jerome watched me leave.

I put on my headphones and started to listen to Sick Puppies.

_Tell me when it's over_

_Wake me when I'm sober_

_The scars too hard to hide_

_I should've known better_

_If only I could be strong enough to see that it's over_

_I wish I'd never met you_

_'Cause you were supposed to be coming back to me_

_Where are you now?_

_I should've known better_

I ran back to Anubis House. Eddie would just hurt me again. It's Jerome.

"Welcome back, Trixie. Have a nice walk?" Jerome greeted me.

"It was super. How was your talk with Mara?" I asked.

"She wants you to be happy and doesn't want to stand in your way."

"Where have I heard that before?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." I leaned in and kissed Jerome.

"How was your talk with Eddie?" Jerome asked.

"He just wants me to be happy." We kissed again.

*****Hi Guys! Let me know if you want me to write an epilogue to this chapter! I was thinking of writing one to see how the other members of Anubis House would react to their relationship*******


End file.
